


30 - love notes

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Jongin comes home to a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a month, can you believe it? i'm glad this is over (reminder: i'm getting older and lazier by day), though i also regret not having prepared more beforehand. a lot of my writings could have been better? but i see this as more writing experience that hopefully cheered you up on cold december days. and last but not least, many thanks to jun for sticking to this project. we'll definitely be back with another 30 drabbles next year (that is, if we're both still in fandom and ficdom).

“Jongin!”  
  
Said male startles when he enters his apartment. His husband is there, waiting for him in the living room, an odd sight, since they haven’t seen each other much for the past week. Jongin is working the night shift at the hospital and comes home around seven or eight, depending on how much work he’s had that day, while that would be the time for Sehun to get ready and leave for work. Usually, he manages to get a peck for a greeting at most, before he collapses onto the bed.  
  
“You’re not going to work yet?” Jongin asks, eyes blinking relentlessly in an effort to keep them open. He’s barely coherent.  
  
“No, I thought I told you I’d be taking a day off today? Since the project is over and I had been working overtime.”  
  
Ah yes, he thinks Sehun did mention that sometime. Actually, it must be somewhere in their kakaotalk convo. They’ve been using the messenger app more lately, simply because their working schedules clash. Because of that new advertising campaign Sehun had to monitor, he had been clocking off after ten o’clock instead of six, meaning he didn’t get to see Jongin who would be gone to work when Sehun got home.  
  
“I missed you,” Sehun whispers and Jongin smiles softly. He missed his husband a lot, too. But he’s also too tired to spend quality time with Sehun. He needs his nap to function normally again.  
  
“I need a few hours of sleep,” Jongin sighs and rubs at his eyes. They’re starting to hurt a bit.  
  
“Don’t do that, it’s a bad habit,” Sehun says and stops him. There’s a gentle smile on his face.  
  
“I know you need to sleep now,” Sehun whispers. “So go ahead, get ready for bed. I’ll wait for you there so I get to cuddle my Nini-bear at least. I’m Nini-deprived.”  
  
Sehun embarrassed laughter is cute, Jongin thinks. He knows the other is flustered by his own cheesy words. After all, Sehun isn’t one to verbally express his feelings much. That would be Jongin’s task.  
  
“See you in a bit,” Jongin murmurs and pecks Sehun on the cheek before he makes his way to the bathroom.  
  
His own tired face greets him in the bathroom mirror, and Jongin is so tired he almost doesn’t notice the bright pink memo stuck on the mirror. The note itself is in a heart shape, which is already sweet enough, but the words that have been carefully jotted down on it are even sweeter.  
  
_I forgot how much I love your love notes._  
But more than them, I love you.  
I missed you. Every day.  
Let’s take a week off work  
and go on vacation soon.  
  
Jongin smiles. Right. Because they haven’t talked to each other a lot lately, Jongin has picked up the habit of sending love notes again, attaching them to the bathroom mirror for Sehun to find before Jongin leaves for his shift at the clinic. Sehun has never replied to them though. This is a first.  
  
When Jongin is ready for bed, he enters their bedroom, the love note in his hand, and ready to tease Sehun because _really? pink and heart-shaped?_ but drops it. Sehun is sitting on their bed in the center of a heart formed by numerous memo, all of them pink and heart-shaped.  
  
“I thought I should reply to all of them,” Sehun whispers quietly, light pink dusting his cheeks. “I wanted to thank you. I’ve kept every note you ever wrote to me.”  
  
Jongin is even more baffled when Sehun holds out a scrapbook he had been hiding behind his back, filled with Jongin’s corny love letters and notes he had been sending Sehun ever since he started to court him. He knows his husband is not the cheesy type, but to do this - it means a lot to Jongin.  
  
“You didn’t have to,” Jongin mumbles, sleepiness all forgotten as he takes slow steps closer to skim through the scrapbooks before he picks the love notes up to read them, one cheesier than the other.  
  
“These weren’t composed by you though,” Jongin says after studying them.  
  
“Yeah, I ran out of what to say, so I googled what I could write to you instead,” Sehun admits. “Is that… bad? Should I have written _I love you_ on every note instead?”  
  
“I don’t care,” Jongin says, his grin widening with every second. “It doesn’t matter what you say. You could be insulting me on every note and I would still be happy because the action alone made me happy. Thank you, Sehun. You’re the best.”  
  
“No, you are,” Sehun mutters and helps Jongin picking up every scattered note to put them away and make room on the bed for Jongin to rest. He really needs that now, Sehun notes. Jongin’s eyes are red with dark circles underneath, and Jongin proves how sleep deprived he is by falling asleep the moment Sehun presses closer and hugs him. Jongin doesn’t move, but he looks peaceful and happy, the little smile on his face not fading, so Sehun makes a mental note to be more romantic. They’re in the third year of marriage now, and everyone has warned him of the three year mark being crucial as marriage can turn into routine.  
  
_I won’t let it become routine_ , Sehun thinks. Every word said, every little action should have a meaning, it should invoke a feeling - goodbye and greeting pecks and kisses shouldn’t become formality but make them feel like them being on their first dates again. Sehun wants to feel butterflies again, even better when he can make them stir in Jongin’s stomach, too. He wants to stay in love with Jongin forever, and chances are, they will grow old together. Because Jongin leaving him love notes the night before reminded him of why he had agreed to be Jongin’s in the first place - because Jongin is a wonderful person who goes all lengths to cheer him up and keep him happy, and Sehun wants to be the same for Jongin.


End file.
